


One Shots based on songs

by christxn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christxn/pseuds/christxn
Summary: Title says it all





	1. Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song, Water Fountain by Alec Benjamin

Tobin was staring at the girl she fell in love with and a guy by the island table in the party. The girl had a red cup in her hand. _She told me that she loved me and she didn't love him._ Tobin remembered her words, they were standing by a water fountain when the girl confessed her feelings for Tobin. 

Tobin took few shots and everything was getting blurry. It was only a quarter past ten. She glared at the guy who seemed in hurry to get in her pants. 

Now the girl grabbed his hand to the spot to dance, giving him the satisfaction he was waiting for. _That should be me. Maybe she forgot what she told me. We were young._ Tobin thought. She clenched her jaw at the sight of the guy grabbing her hips and pulling her in. They were kissing then he whispered in her ear and Tobin didn't want to know what he said to the girl. She looked away and took another shot to numb her broken heart. 

Tobin hoped the girl ignored what he said in her ear. Hoped she's not going to home with him alone after the party. The guy she was with seemed too eagerly and can't wait to get in her pants. That'd give Tobin a hint that the girl had moved on and there was no chance for them. It became too much for her. It's unbearable for her to stay. Tobin left the party early and walked to the water fountain where she and the girl shared their feelings. She sat on the edge of fountain.

Tobin imagined her life with the girl. Married to her. Had kids with her. Built a water fountain in their front yard. She imagined everything as the moment that she told that she was in love with her. They were young at that time. Just too young a bit. 

Tobin looked at the dark night, connecting stars. She sighed at the shooting star, she made a wish. A unrealistic wish.

"Tobin? What’s the matter?" She heard the voice of the girl whom she fell in love and still in love with. She came back to the water fountain. The place where it was important to Tobin. Tobin clenched her jaw and let a deep sigh out. Her heart was broken and she knew the girl might break her heart again but she wanted to give it another chance to fix it. She would give in a heartbeat. She would do anything for the girl. She was ready to open her heart to her and prepared for another heartbreak.

"Hey Christen." Tobin's voice cracked, dying inside as she looked at the green eyes who was looking at her with concern. "I miss you so much. It hurts so much." Tobin can't keep her mouth shut. 

Christen gave her a sad smile. "I miss you, Tobin." 

Tobin got up and got close to Christen. Tobin grabbed her hips and pulling her in. "I want to fix this. I want to give us a chance. Will you give us a chance?" Tobin quietly whispered in her, afraid what the girl was going to say. Tobin leaned in to kiss her but Christen put her hand on Tobin's chest to stop her. Tobin knew. Her heart was breaking again. Tobin's wish didn't come true. “You said you love me. You’re in love with me. Right here.”

"We were too young at the time, Tobin." Christen whispered. "I am sorry." Tobin blinked a lot to prevent tears falling. 

Now it's just Tobin who was standing by the water fountain by herself, looking at the girl walking away. She got her heart broken twice by the same girl.


	2. The Day I Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Day I Died by the bootleg boy & Rxseboy

Christen was looking at her dead body on the hospital bed.

She was killed by crashing her car while swerving from crashing into a dog on the street. She crashed her car into a pole.

She remembered paramedics were screaming, saying that they couldn’t stop the bleeding.

Saying she took a lot of trauma to the head.

They managed to stop the bleeding. When she arrived at the hospital, it was too late, she was brain dead.

She comforted her family who were by her bed. Christen was sure they knew she was with them.

_Tobin._

Christen somewhat appeared in Tobin’s bedroom. She looked around her room, sadly smiling at the pictures that Tobin hung them on the wall. She looked at the pictures.

_So many memories._

She hoped her girlfriend wasn't planning to take them down but she wouldn’t blame her if she did.

Christen knew she wanted her girlfriend to move on and find a girl who she would be able to love like she loved Christen.

Someday Christen will not cross her mind.

_I am sorry I can’t be there._

Christen turned her head toward the sound of the opening door. It was Tobin with an alcohol bottle in her hand. Christen sadly sighed at the sight.

Tobin fell down on the floor.

“C-Christen..” Tobin sobbed.

Christen bent down and tried to comfort her by laying her hand on her girlfriend’s back. Christen wasn’t sure if Tobin felt it. Tobin turned her head at Christen then started to cry.

Christen stayed with her for few days. She saw everything.

Tobin passed out on her bed, skipping work in the morning.

Christen was sad that she cannot be there to catch her girlfriend whenever she falls.

She kissed her passed out girlfriend’s head before she left.

_I love you, Tobin. I am sorry I can’t be there for you anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I make this series of one shots based on songs? If there is one shot you want me to write. Give me names and songs. I will see what I can do.


End file.
